¿Y si?
by Lamark
Summary: Serie de viñetas y drabbles sobre el mundo de Harry Potter vistas de un modo subjuntivo.Bastante OOC, pues para eso son conjeturas, ¿no? xD . SE ADMITEN COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, TOMATAZOS, REGALOS, MIRADAS HIRIENTES...
1. SiHubiera aceptado la mano del mortífago

_¡Hola! Esto es un fic hecho con drabbles y viñetas sobre el mundo de Harry Potter, siempre vistos desde un punto de vista subjuntivo (o sea, quien odie el OOC que mejor lea otro fic - mío, a ser posible xD - ). No tienen ninguna conexión muy clara entre sí y, por el momento, no creo que alargue más ninguno de ellos._

_En fin, a ver si os gusta, porque lo tengo colgado en otros lados y no está teniendo mucha acogida :S._

_¡Comentad!^^_

_Disclaimer: _

_a) Ningún personaje me pertenece._

_b) Muy OOC (incluso para mí xD)._

Primer capítulo: ¿Y si hubiera aceptado la mano del mortífago?

Ya hace años de eso, y, sin embargo, aún puede oír en su cabeza, como si fuera ayer, los pitidos de aquel tren escarlata. Aquel tren humeante, largo como una serpiente sinuosa que se retorcía entre las colinas verdes escocesas: allí fue dónde lo conoció, allí fue dónde aceptó la mano de aquel muchacho rubio, de cara afilada y ojos grises de hielo sucio. Allí fue dónde comenzó todo.

Con una simple inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa en su dirección, marcó su destino. Gracias a eso nunca hizo amistad con una chiquilla de dientes de comadreja y un chaval desgarbado y pelirrojo cuya nariz siempre estaba sucia. Gracias a eso decidió elegir el color verde y no el rojo, decidió silbar y no rugir. Gracias a eso cierto profesor de Pociones fue capaz de tratarle como a uno de sus pares y otro profesor destacado de blanco cabello y cuatro ojos lunares tuvo que vigilarlo muy de cerca. Gracias a eso los cadáveres de sus padres lloraron de rabia al sentirse traicionados por su propio hijo. Gracias a eso su aura mágica se tiñó de un negro tan oscuro como su propio cabello. Gracias a eso…

Su vista se dirige hacia el cielo estrellado de resplandores verdes fosforescentes. Una cabeza sin piel atravesada por una serpiente verduzca está sobre la cabaña marrón, sostenida por su varita. Pero para él es casi tan cotidiano como descubrir una manzana Golden podrida por un ávido gusanélido que devora su esencia vegetal sobre el frutero de la cocina. Aunque, afortunadamente, en los fruteros de cualquier cocina nunca se encontrará la mole moribunda de un semigigante agonizante con ojos vacíos… Sin embargo, sí se pueden hallar en esta época oscura figuras de distintos tamaños con el dolor de la muerte en sus ojos dentro de las cabañas, de las tiendas, de las casas. E incluso dentro de los castillos derruidos junto a un lago seco y sin vida… Éstos desdichados son los enemigos de los Nuevos Seguidores de la Destrucción.

Sí, muchachos, tiempos negérrimos han regresado. Pero ahora hay un Nuevo Señor Tenebroso… y ostenta el apellido Potter.


	2. SiGatos y perros pudieran llevarse bien

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. OOC, algo de WAFF, pareja Crack.. _

Segundo capítulo: ¿Y si gatos y perros pudieran llevarse bien?

**U**na gata callejera.

En eso se había convertido. Ella, una mujer de alta alcurnia, respetable, bastante mayor - ''pero sin una sola cana'' como siempre había indicado orgullosamente - . Ella, una mujer inmutable, severa, estricta, infranqueable. Ella, que nunca se había atrevido a romper las reglas, a comportarse de forma indecorosa o inapropiada.

Ella…

Había cambiado. Y mucho. Y todo por él.

Él…

Un perro callejero.

Eso había sido, incluso durante el colegio - aunque siempre de forma secreta - . Él, un espécimen entre niño y adulto de sangre pura, de familia _casi de la realeza_ - como su madre le recordaba a cada rato cuando vivía - ahora venida a menos. Él, rebelde, mujeriego, repudiado por los suyos, amante del riesgo, valiente, y ahora, desamparado y desolado.

Había cambiado. Bastante, incluso después de volver a encontrarla.

Ella y él. Rechazados, perseguidos, fugitivos, parias de la sociedad….

Unidos en la lucha y en el amor. Se quieren. Se complementan. Y, aunque nadie se fije ahora en ellos mientras están en un callejón de Londres rodeados de basura, saben que les odian.

Ella apoya su cabeza sobre el brazo de él amorosamente. Ronronea y cierra los ojos.

Él gira su cabeza y besa con delicadeza la espalda de ella. Gruñe suave y cierra los ojos.

- ¡Mira, mamá! - chilla una niña pequeña con dos trenzas, colgada del brazo de su madre. - ¡Un perrito y un gatito juntos! ¡Qué bonito!

Pero la madre está ocupada hablando por su teléfono. Mira de reojo a los animales y el recelo y el asco acuden a su pupila.

- ¡No los toques, Ángela! - exclama la mujer. - ¡Seguro que están llenos de enfermedades! Además, dos bichos juntos así… ¡nada bueno, nada bueno! - y añade por el teléfono, desquiciada, mientras tira fuertemente de su hija: - No, Marcela, no te decía a ti…

Ellos las miran. Ellas se marchan. Mejor para todos. _Enfermos_ y_ sanos_ nunca deben juntarse. Ellas gritan: odio, estrés. Ellos se aman: amor, amor.

Él se levanta, ella se escurre en su regazo hasta el suelo manchado de vómito. Ambos se miran. Amor, amor: dicen sus ojos.

Hacia el fondo del callejón se dirigen lentamente y sus sombras en el muro se reflejan como la dualidad de su esencia. Las sombras cambian, se elevan, se encogen, se estiran. Ahora son otras sombras, pero la misma esencia. Dos siluetas humanas se deslizan por la pared de ladrillos manchados: cabezas apoyadas en hombros contrarios - amor, amor - .

Una voz ronca se eleva en el silencio y ella dice:

- Sirius…

Y la otra voz aún más ronca contesta con dulzura:

- ¿Minerva…?

Las sombras se paran. Se miran expectantes, saboreando la ausencia de nada más.

- Nada, nada…

Y las sombras se funden - susurrantes, amorosas, tiernas - en una misma cosa. Y en ese abrazo, y en ese beso, se borran los cuarenta años y la hipocresía de la sociedad que los separa.

**Amor, amor. **


	3. SiHarry nunca llegara a existir

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece. OOC (en menor medida...), pareja Crack si acaso. _

**Tercer capítulo: ¿Y si Harry nunca llegara a existir?**

Él mece a la niña en sus brazos tiernamente. Ella huele a leche, a papilla, a inocencia, a pelusilla rojiza y ojitos negros azabache. Huele a sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne, amor de su amor. Huele a su padre. Y también a su madre...

Él mira el reloj de pared colocado sobre la chimenea azul. Ya es casi la hora de su llegada. Confía en que hoy llegue alegre y risueña porque, verdaderamente, echa de menos la hilaridad de sus ojos verdes.

La pequeña gruñe, bufa, se queja. Es tarde, está agotada y necesita dormir. Pero Severus quiere que su madre juegue un poco con ella y la mantiene despierta... o, al menos, eso intenta. Le muestra mil y una muecas para que ría, le hace pedorretas en la barriguita, agita un sonajero rosa ante su rostro furioso. Pero no tiene éxito. La niña quiere a su madre, la necesita, la echa de menos.

Y Severus también.

Suspira éste y piensa que ella estará aún en su escritorio del despacho, frente a un gajo enorme de pergaminos, posando su mirada meláncolica y cansada sobre _memorandumes_ hasta el amanecer... hasta que todos en casa, esperándola, caigan rendidos por el sopor. Ella huye de los que la quieren para ocultarles su dolor. Los quiere y no desea transmitirles su angustia.

Sí, tiene un esposo cariñoso, una hija hermosa, una casa linda y un buen trabajo. Nunca renunciaría a ninguna de estas cosas bajo ningún concepto.

Y, sin embargo, lo echa de menos. Aunque hayan pasado años desde aquello, aunque sabe que era un completo engreído, aunque lo odie, aunque ya se haya ido de su lado, Lilly Evans sigue añorando a James Potter.

Poco a poco, junto a la ventana de su despacho, Lilly bebe de su melancolía por la _muerte_ de James a manos de un dementor y, entre lágrimas, termina dormida cuando el sol asoma su cabecita curiosa en el horizonte. En sus sueños, mezclados con el color verde, navegan la cara de James, un hombre encapuchado y un bebé con una extraña cicatriz en la frente que grita su nombre.


End file.
